Family Ties
by Roth
Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Family Ties

Author: I AM GRUMPY BEAR

Rating: PG 13 (for later Chapters)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: This is my second EE story and I still don't own it.

Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)

Note: Trying something new. In lit class we read _Watership Down _and before each chapter there was a quote that gave you an idea about the chapter. I'm going to try that. Please forgive me if I'm not very good at it.

**Family Ties**

Chapter One: Conversation with the Grave

_"Some people are going to leave a mark on this world, while others will leave a stain."_

Maureen Hazel stared at the grave stone. His name was written in big plane letters across the stone. "Frederick Charles Bostwick," Hazel read aloud to herself. "Born January 15th, 1950. Died April 14th, 1997." She shook her head and started to walk away from the grave.

"Did you know him?" someone from behind her asked.

Hazel turned toward the person and stared at them for a minute. The man look vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him. "What?" Hazel said coming out of her thoughts.

"Did you know him?" the man asked again.

"Not really," said Hazel. "Well, I knew, but. Let's just say our relationship is-was complicated."

"Are you an old girlfriend?" asked the man. "Though you look a little young."

"Hardly," said Hazel. She was starting to get annoyed by all the man's questions.

"So what are you?" asked the man.

"It's really none of your business," said Hazel. The man had gotten on her last nerve. "If you do not mind I will be going." Hazel turned and walked out of the cemetery. She got into her car and looked back at the cemetery. In the distance, she saw the man still standing by the grave. Hazel still couldn't place his face. She started up the car and drove off.

The man walked around the grave staring at it from every angle. "How you doing, Freddy?" the man asked the tombstone. There was a short silence and then the man said, "I saw Mom and Dad earlier. Even when you're dead you still get more attention than I ever did. They still stick up for you. Most parents would have disowned their children a long time ago for doing what you did, but not our folks. No. They still think you're a little angel. Their little angel." He shook his head and stopped circling the grave. "I was promoted to the head of the psychology ward at the clinic. I told Mom and Dad and do you know what they said?" He waited for a moment, almost like he was expecting an answer from the grave. "They said, 'How can you be so happy when your big brother is dead?' That's what they said to me." He sighed and shook his head. "You think I would have been the ideal son. I got straight A's. I never got into trouble. I had good friends. But you were still their favorite. You went to jail and they still didn't believe you could do anything wrong. They couldn't come to my high graduation, because you were in court." The man started to laugh. "They got mad at me because at my wedding you weren't my best man." He stared at the grave a moment longer and then his voice dropped. "I hate you, Frederick. I always have." The man spat on the grave and walked away.

???????????????????????????????????????

I know. Very short first chapter, but hey. Who cares. For those of you who read Problems withthe Past you might know who the man talking to the grave is and for those of you who didn't read my first story, you might want to so you can understand this story better. Bye.


	2. Bad Days

Title: Family Ties

Author: I AM GRUMPY BEAR

Rating: PG 13 (for later Chapters)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Sorry.

Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)

Note: __No note

**Family Ties**

Chapter Two: Bad Day

_"I thought yesterday was the worst day of my life, and then today came." Rae Slaton_

Hazel let out an angry sigh of frustration and stared at the red light. She knew she was going to be late and there wasn't anything she could do about. It wasn't good for FBI agents to run red lights.

The light changed to green. "Finally," said Hazel as she started to drive again. She turned a corner and a rollerblader skated out in front of her car. Hazel slammed on her brakes and swore loudly. "Watch where you're going!" Hazel shouted out the window. The rollerblader didn't even acknowledge her. Hazel swore again and drove the rest of the way to work. She got out of her car and slammed the door shut. "Forgot my briefcase," said Hazel. She turned around and tried to open the car door. It was locked. Hazel looked inside and saw her keys still in the ignition. "God Damn it," said Hazel. She started to bang her head against the car roof. "I hate my life," she said through clenched teeth.

"Do you need a hand?" someone asked her.

"No," said Hazel. "I need a crowbar."

"Don't have one of those," said the person.

"Then you can't help me then, can you, Tom?" said Hazel. She turned around and walked into the building.

"How was the funeral?" asked Tom as he followed her.

"Sparse," replied Hazel.

"Not a lot of people?" said Tom.

"His parents," said Hazel, "and a few others. His parents glared for awhile, then swore at me, and then spit at me. Then this guy started asking me too many questions, and I glared at him, and then I left. End of story. Today on the other hand has been incredibly horrible."

"What happened?" asked Tom as they stepped into the office area.

"So far today I have stubbed my toe, cut myself with a knife, lost some important papers, caught every red light on my way to work, nearly hit somebody in my car, locked my keys and my briefcase in my car," Hazel looked up at the clock, "and now I'm late for work." She slammed her hand down on her desk. "This day cannot get any worse!"

Tom, who had been taking a drink from his coffee, spit it back into his cup. "Don't say that, Hazel," said Tom coughing a bit. "Things can always get worse."

Hazel looked at her friend. "You know something I don't, don't you?" said Hazel eyeing Tom carefully.

"No," said Tom quickly, "but in this business we should know things can always get worse." He took another drink of his coffee.

"You do know something I don't know," said Hazel.

"No, Hazel," said Tom. He sat down at his desk and started to work.

Hazel was about to say something else when she called into her boss's office. "Get in here, Hazel," said her boss. Hazel looked skeptically at Tom and then walked into the office.

"Yes, Anderson," said Hazel as she looked cautiously at her boss.

"Have a seat, Hazel," said Anderson. Hazel slowly sat in the chair in front of his desk. "How was the funeral?"

Hazel stared at Anderson. "This isn't about the funeral, is it?" she said suspiciously

Anderson sighed. He really didn't want to do this to Hazel, but he didn't have a choice. "It's not about the funeral," said Anderson. Hazel continued to stare at him. "You're getting a partner, Hazel."

"What!?" shouted Hazel as she stood up. "You can't be serious."

"Sorry, Hazel," said Anderson.

Hazel stared at him and then muttered, "Some days you're the dog, and some days you're the hydrant."

"You'll meet your knew partner tomorrow, Hazel," said Anderson.

"I really hate this," said Hazel as she turned and walked out of the office. She walked over to Tom's desk and said through clenched teeth, "You knew about this." She walked out into the hall and screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the office looked toward the door

Hazel walked back into the office and sat down at her desk. "You guys all knew, didn't you?" she asked the four people in the office.

No one said anything for a minute until finally Tom said, "Yeah, we did."

"Why did you tell me?" asked Hazel. Her voice was unnaturally quiet.

"We knew that's how you would react," said a woman.

"It's gonna repeat itself," said Hazel. "I'm almost as old as John was."

"No you're not, Hazel," said another man. "He was forty, you're thirty."

Hazel ignored him and went back to work.

???

Hazel walked into her boss's office and sat down in one of the chair's in front of his desk.

"I'm ready for my punishment," said Hazel sarcastically.

"Try to make this work out, Hazel," said Anderson.

Hazel didn't respond to what he said. "Just introduce us," said Hazel.

"You have paranoias, Hazel," said Anderson. "Get some help for them."

"Just introduce us!"said hazel. She had a short fuse lately.

"I can't yet," said Anderson. "She's late."

"That's great," said Hazel sarcastically. "What's his name?"

"Her name is Nicole Stevens," said Anderson. "She's brand new to the game. You'll be teaching her everything."

"You're really not making me feel any better about this," said hazel. "I don't have good luck with partners."

"You've only had three," said Anderson.

"My first one was killed, my second got me shot, and my third turned out to have no will power," said Hazel. "So far, I haven't had a partner that stuck."

"Let's hope you do better with this partner then," said Anderson. Hazel heard the door behind her open. "Here's your partner now," said Anderson with a smile.

Hazel stood up and turned around and stared at the girl standing there. "You're that idiot rollerblader!" shouted Hazel pointing at the girl.

"You're the crazy lady that almost hit me," said the girl.

"I see you already know each other," said Anderson with a smug smile.

"What are you?" asked Hazel as she continued to stare at the girl. She wore an old jean skirt, hot pink t-shirt, and an old pair of tennis shoes. She had a bag that Hazel was sure she had put the rollerblades in. "Are you seventeen?"

"I'm twenty-six," said the girl.

Hazel walked out of the office and the girl followed. "I'm Nikki," said the girl.

"Hazel," said Hazel simply.

"Alright," said the girl. "They told me you're a pretty good agent."

"So?" said Hazel. "They told me you're new to this."

"Yep," said Nikki. "My parents wanted me to be a doctor. Too serious."

"So you chose this instead?" asked Hazel staring at Nikki. "Why?"

"For the adventure," said Nikki.

Hazel shook her head and walked away.

???????????????????????????????????????

I know. Still no one from Early Edition has been in the chapters. They will be. Next chapter. I'm promise.


	3. Roman Numerals

Title: Family Ties

Author: I AM GRUMPY BEAR

Rating: PG 13 (for later Chapters)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: This is my second EE story and I still don't own it.

Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)

Note: I had problems with this chapter, but I did my best.

**Family Ties**

Chapter Three: Roman Numerals

_"Live ever day as if it were your last...and someday, you'll be right." H. H. "Breaker" Morant_

Two Years Later

Hazel walked into her apartment and set her briefcase down on her couch. A huge dog came bounding through the hallway.

"Hey, Wadsworth," said Hazel as she looked through her mail. "Bills, bills, bills." She came to a letter with no return address and set down the rest of the mail. Hazel opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. The paper said 'Dear Hazel' and the rest of it was covered in roman numerals.

"What is this?" Hazel asked her dog not expecting an answer. The dog just stared at her. Hazel sat down at her kitchen table and started to puzzle over the paper. "What is this?" Hazel asked again. Hazel figured it was either a prank or a code. She got several more pieces of paper out of her briefcase and started to work. Wadsworth settled down at her feet.

???

Hazel rested her head in her hand. She looked over at the clock and saw it was three o' clock in the morning. She looked down at the paper in front of her and saw that only about a third of the letters had been figured out. "The code keeps changing," Hazel said to Wadsworth. The dog looked up at her and yawned. "I know how you feel," said Hazel with a laugh.

???

Hazel filled in the last letter of the sheet of paper and sighed. "Done," she said through a yawn. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:45. Hazel shook her head and looked back at the paper. Hazel read the paper to herself and then looked down at her dog. "This is bad," she said her voice trembling a little. She shoved the paper into her briefcase and ran out of her apartment.

???

"Where is she?" Nikki asked herself after looking at the clock again. Hazel had been late more than usual lately. She saw Hazel run into the office in the same outfit she had worn yesterday. "What's going on, Hazel?" asked Nikki.

Hazel stopped and stared at her for a minute. She tried to say something, but no words came out. She ran into Anderson's office and Nikki followed.

"What's going on, Hazel?" asked Tom who had been talking to Anderson.

Hazel was only able to mouth a few words. She handed the paper to Anderson and collapsed into a chair.

Anderson read the paper and then looked at Hazel. "What is this, Hazel?"

"I found it in my mail yesterday," said Hazel quietly. "It took me all night, but I figured out the code."

"This is serious," said Anderson.

"What is it?" asked Nikki.

Anderson looked at Hazel and she nodded. Anderson handed the paper to Nikki and she read it aloud. "' Maureen Elizabeth Hazel. Born December 19th, 1967, Died April 14th, 1999. Gary Daniel Hobson. Born March 16th, 1967. Died April 14th, 1999. Zeke Marion Crumb. Born August 7th, 1938. Died April 14th, 1999.' What is this? Who are these people?" (A/n: Please understand, I don't know what Gary's middle name is or what Crumb's name is or when they were born. I thought I heard that name for Crumb on the show once. Please don't be mad. I haven't been watching the show for very long.)

Hazel was staring at her hands. She looked pale and tired. "I'll tell her," said Tom. He turned toward Nikki and said, "The people on that list are from a case Hazel worked on about two years ago. You heard of Bostwick, right?"

"Yeah," said Nikki. "I did."

"That's the case they're from," said Tom.

"What is the paper about?" asked Nikki.

Tom shrugged and looked over at Hazel. She looked up at them and said, "Look who signed it."

Nikki looked at the bottom of the paper and saw the name. "Bostwick," said Nikki. "I thought he was dead."

"He is," said Anderson. He looked over at Hazel and saw that she was staring blankly at the wall. "I think you might want to take a bit of time off, Hazel."

Hazel looked up at him as she quickly stood. "No," said Hazel. "I have never taken time off. I'm not starting now."

"I'm telling you," said Anderson lowering his voice. "Take some time, or I will find a way to make you." Hazel glared at him. She grabbed the paper from Nikki's hands and left the office.

"You're taking time off with her, Stevens," said Anderson as he sat down at his desk. Nikki looked over at him. "With this letter, I don't want her off on her own. You're her friend. You can help her."

"I wouldn't call us friends," said Nikki. "I think we're just partners."

"You've stuck," said Anderson. "You're the second partner she's had that stuck."

"Second?" said Nikki giving Anderson a funny look.

"If you take some time off you can ask her about her first partner is this business," said Anderson.

"Fine," said Nikki, "but I don't guarantee a thing. See you, guys." She gave a small wave and walked out of the office.

???

Nikki knocked on Hazel's apartment door and waited for a response. There wasn't one and Nikki knocked again. "Hazel!" she shouted as she pounded on the door. "Hazel! Are you in there?!" She heard somebody stumbling around inside, but Hazel still didn't come to the door. "Let me in, Hazel!" Nikki shouted pounding even harder on the door. Still no one came. Nikki grabbed the handle and found the door unlocked. Nikki threw open the door and saw Hazel running around the apartment carrying clothing.

"What's going on?" asked Nikki.

Hazel looked over at her. "When did you get here?" she asked in a confused tone. Hazel ran a hand through her hair and walked over to her couch. She had a suitcase open that she was packing.

"Where are you going?" asked Nikki.

Hazel looked at her. She looked dazed and confused, but behind her eyes there was something Nikki had never seen before in Hazel. She saw fear. "I'm going to Chicago," said Hazel quietly. She continued to pack the bag.

"Why are you going to Chicago?" asked Nikki.

"I have to help some people there," said Hazel. She saw that Nikki was stilling staring at her. "I have time off."

"You're a terrible liar, Hazel," said Nikki crossing her arms and staring at her partner.

Hazel looked at her and said, "What are you going to do? Make me stay here?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Nikki. She was worried at Hazel now.

Hazel stared at Nikki for a moment longer and then zipped up the bag. "I have to get going," she said as she walked toward the door.

"You're not going any where, Hazel," said Nikki grabbing hold of Hazel's arm. "What the hell is going on?"

Hazel pulled her arm loose from Nikki's grasp and said, "None of your damn business."

"It is my business, Hazel," said Nikki. "You're my partner. We look out for each other. Obviously something is wrong. More than just that letter. What is it?"

Hazel avoided Nikki's eyes and started to walk toward the door. "I have to go."

"I'm going with you," said Nikki.

"What?" asked Hazel turning toward her partner.

"I'm going with you," said Nikki. "Maybe then I'll find out what the hell is going on. You give me twenty minutes to go home and pack my own bag and then we can be on our way."

"I don't need a partner for this," said Hazel.

"Yes, you do, Hazel," said Nikki. "It's obvious someone isn't happy with you. Partners look out for each other. You of all people should know that. Come on. We'll take my car." Nikki walked out the door and reluctantly Hazel followed.

???

The plane took off into the night sky. Hazel was sitting on board next to Nikki. She still couldn't believe she had let Nikki come. Hazel sat there with her head hanging down. She hated to admit it, but she was scared to death. She had no idea what was going on and two other people were in danger.

"Right now I hope someone is playing a sick joke on me," Hazel muttered to herself. Nikki looked over at her. "Did you say something?" she asked.

"No," replied Hazel. Nikki shrugged and went back to the magazine she had been reading. Hazel yawned. The night of lost sleep was catching up to her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

???????????????????????????????????????

Yeah. Next chapter will be better. I promise.


	4. For the Sake of Fear

Title: Family Ties

Author: I AM GRUMPY BEAR

Rating: PG 13 (for later Chapters)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Too late for anything else to be said.

Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)

Note: Reviews and help would be greatly appreciated

**Family Ties**

Chapter Four: For the Sake of Fear

"Courage is not being fearless. It's having fear, but doing what you have to do anyway."

Nikki looked over and saw Hazel writing something on a piece of paper. "What's that?" asked Nikki.

Hazel remained writing and said quietly, "Nothing."

"Oh," said Nikki. "So your first name is Maureen?"

"Yeah," said Hazel still not looking up. "What did you think it was?"

"Truthfully," said Nikki. "I thought it was Hazel. I mean that's what everyone calls you. I just thought you were one of those people with like only one name. Like Madonna."

"Even Anderson calls me Hazel," said Hazel, "and he doesn't call anybody by their first name."

"That's where I got the one name idea," said Nikki. "I mean, I've worked with you for almost two years and I didn't even know what your name was. That's sad."

"It's not sad," said Hazel folding up the piece of paper and putting it in her pocket. "I just don't tell a lot of people what it is."

"I'm your partner," said Nikki.

"Most of my life I have been simply Hazel," said Hazel in a calm voice. "That's not changing now."

Nikki shook her head and then turned to stare out the window.

???

Hazel and Nikki saw the 'fasten seatbelts' sign and waited while the plane landed. They quickly got off the plane and went to find their luggage. Nikki was having a hard time keeping up with Hazel who kept disappearing in the crowd. "Slow down, Hazel," Nikki muttered to herself.

She finally found Hazel waiting for her by the doors after she had gotten her own luggage. "Why such a hurry, Hazel?" asked Nikki. "You're supposed to be on vacation."

"We both know this isn't a vacation, Nikki," said Hazel as she picked up her bag. "I know why you're here."

"And why is that, Hazel?" asked Nikki as she set her bag down and crossed her arms.

"Because Anderson wanted someone looking after me," answered Hazel. "Because he's worried about this note." She held the note in the air. "Well, I'm not worried about it, Nikki. I'm not."

She turned around and was about to walk out the door when Nikki asked, "What are you then?"

Hazel sighed and said almost in a whisper, "Scared to death." She opened the door and walked out.

Nikki was standing there wide-eyed. Hazel would never admit she was scared. Nikki never thought Hazel could be scared. She hurried and followed her.

???

The cab ride was quiet. Hazel didn't want to say anything and Nikki didn't know what to say. There was only a short conversation on where they were going.

"Where we headed?" Nikki asked hoping to strike up a conversation.

"To find a hotel," replied Hazel quietly. "Not much you can do this late at night."

"Why are we in Chicago?" asked Nikki.

"Because," said Hazel.

"Oh," said Nikki. She waited while the cab driver drove through the streets of Chicago.

???

Nikki collapsed onto the hotel bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was worried about Hazel. There was something that was bothering her and Nikki was sure that it was more than just the note. Nikki sighed and fell asleep.

???

Hazel was searching for Gary's address in the phone book. She had to tell him about the note. She found his address and wrote it down. Hazel was too tired to sleep so she decided to go through all her old files. "Bostwick is dead," Hazel said to herself. "I shot him. I know he's dead." Even those words didn't comfort her.

Hazel got up and started to pace the room. She always paced when she had to think. She read over the note again and then shook her head. "I don't know if I can do this," Hazel said to herself. "I just don't know."

???

The phone started to ring at seven a.m. in Nikki's room the next morning. Nikki reached over and answered it. "Hello?" she said through a yawn.

"This is you wake up call, Miss Stevens," said the receptionist politely at the other end.

"Wake up call?" said Nikki. "I didn't ask for one."

"I know," said the worker, "but a Miss Hazel left a note at the front desk for you and asked us to wake you at seven."

"Oh," said Nikki. "Alright. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said the receptionist. "Good-bye."

"Bye," said Nikki. She hung up the phone and muttered, "Early morning cheerfulness can be extremely annoying." She got out of bed and walked over to the suitcase sitting in a chair. She dug around the bag until she found her cellphone. Nikki was debating whether or not to call Anderson. After a few minutes, she decided against it and put it back into her bag.

???

Hazel walked down the street. She had Gary's address in her pocket, but she couldn't go there yet. It was too early. She was just waking down the street sorting through all her thoughts. She had only gotten about an hour of sleep. The rest of the time she had spent going through all the filles. By six that morning everything had started to run together.

Hazel was watching her feet as she walked and didn't see the man in front of her. They collided and both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," said the man as he gave Hazel a hand up.

"It was my fault," said Hazel shaking off the help. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked at the man. He looked so familiar. "Do I know you?" asked Hazel.

"I have to say you look familiar," said the man, "but I don't think I know you." He smiled at her.

"Oh," said Hazel. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," said the man. "It was nice bumping into you." He waved good-bye and walked away.

Hazel continued to stare at the man as he walked away. "I know I've seen him before. I know it," Hazel said to herself, "or maybe this letter is causing me to lose my mind." She shook her head and walked away.

???

Nikki walked up to the front desk. "I believe you have a note for me," she said to the receptionist.

"Let me check," said the receptionist. "What's your name?"

"Nicole Stevens," replied Nikki. The receptionist left for a moment and then came back a moment later carrying a small piece of paper.

"Here you go," said the receptionist as she handed Nikki the note.

"Thank you," said Nikki. She took the note and read through it quickly. "'Nikki, I will meet you back at the hotel later. Since you keep saying this is a vacation. Go enjoy Chicago. Hazel.' This is just great."

Nikki crumpled up the note and left the lobby.

???

Hazel knocked on the door of McGinty's. She knew it was still early, but she couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm sorry," said a woman who came to the door, "but we're not open yet."

"Marissa Clark?" said Hazel quickly before she could close the door.

"Yes," said the woman with a nod.

"I'm Agent Maureen Hazel," said Hazel. "We met before. Briefly, but we've met. Please tell me you remember me."

"I remember you," said Marissa. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to Hobson," said Hazel.

"Is something wrong?" asked Marissa. Hazel didn't say anything. "He's not here. I'm not sure when he'll get back."

"Do you know where he went?" asked Hazel. She was starting to worry.

Marissa shook her head. "You can wait here for him," said Marissa. She opened the door all the way and let Hazel into the restaurant.

"Thanks," said Hazel. She followed Marissa into the restaurant and saw down at one of the tables.

"What's going on?" asked Marissa.

"Truthfully," said Hazel. "I'm not sure. I got this letter thing in my mail. It was this sheet of paper that said my name on and then it had a bunch of roman numerals. It was a code. It took my all of a night, but I figured it out."

"What did it say?" asked Marissa as she sat down at the table.

Hazel sighed and pulled the paper out of her pocket. She cleared her throat and read it to Marissa. When she was done, Hazel carefully folded it and stuck it back in her pocket.

"I thought he was dead," said Marissa.

"He is," said Hazel. "I went to his funeral."

"Did he have any family?" asked Marissa.

"I saw his parents at the funeral," replied Hazel.

"What about siblings?" asked Marissa.

"I don't know," said Hazel. "It was never mentioned in his file or anything. No one ever told me. I can always have them check. It shouldn't be too hard to find out. I can't believe I overlooked it."

Someone walked through the bar door and Hazel looked over to see who it was. She saw Gary walking towards the table she was sitting at. "Remember me?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah," replied Gary. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you need to see something I got in my mail," said Hazel. She got the note out of her pocket and handed it to Gary.

Gary read through it and then stared at Hazel. "Is this FBI business?" he asked finally.

"They would like for it to be," said Hazel, "but I'm actually supposed to be on vacation. My boss didn't think I was going to be safe working so he made me take some time off. I decided needed to come to Chicago. I figured everybody who was in the letter needed to know. I just don't know where to find Crumb."

Gary handed the note back to her and then sat down in a chair. "Are you alright, Gary?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah," replied Gary quietly.

"Truthfully," said Hazel. "I don't get this letter. If this is part of somebody's revenge, I can understand why I'm on the list, and I can kind of see why Crumb is on the list, but not why you're on it. You didn't do anything." Hazel looked at her watch and then said, "I have to find my partner. I told her I would meet up with her later. I came by mainly to warn you, especially since you have your little hobby. Good-bye." Hazel got up from the table and left McGinty's. (A/n: For those of you didn't read Problems with the Past, Hazel found out about the paper. Kay, bye.)

Gary looked at Marissa and said, "Why would my name be on that?"

"I don't know, Gary," said Marissa, "but I think you need to listen to her and be careful."I will be," said Gary quietly.

???

Nikki was sitting in her hotel room reading a paper she had went and bought when she heard her cellphone ring. "Hello?" she said.

"Where the hell are you, Stevens?" Anderson demanded from the other end.

"Believe it or not," said Nikki, "Chicago."

"Why are you in Chicago?" asked Anderson angrily.

"For the scenery," replied Nikki.

"Don't screw with me here, Stevens," said Anderson. Nikki could picture his face turning red over the phone.

"You told me to keep an eye on Hazel," said Nikki calmly. "She went to Chicago, I went to Chicago with her. End of story."

"Do you know why she went to Chicago?" asked Anderson.

"No clue," said Nikki. "She won't tell me. You gave her time off and you gave me time off. Technically, we haven't done anything wrong. You need to calm down."

"Hazel took that letter with her," said Anderson. "We can't really help her without it."

"I'm supposed to meet her later," said Nikki. "I'll have her call you and tell her what it says."

"You're not with her?!" shouted Anderson angrily.

"She left before I was even awake this morning," said Nikki. "She left me a note at the front desk this morning. I'm supposed to meet her pretty soon."

"Both of you be careful," said Anderson, "and try not to let her wander around the city on her own."

"She's a big girl, Anderson," said Nikki with a smile, "I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

Anderson let out a sigh of frustration and then said, "Good-bye, Stevens." He hung up before Nikki could respond.

Nikki shook her head and went back to reading her newspaper. Her cellphone rang again and she answered it. "Forget something?" she asked expecting it to be Anderson again.

"My cellphone actually," was the reply from the other end. "I'm calling from a payphone."

"Hazel?" said Nikki.

"No," said Hazel sarcastically. "Perry Mason. Who did you think it was?"

"Uh," said Nikki, "I didn't know."

"What did you do today?" asked Hazel.

"Bought a paper," said Nikki.

"And?" asked Hazel.

"Read it," replied Nikki. "Where am I supposed to meet you at?"

"Uh," said Hazel, "actually I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" asked Nikki.

"I need you to call Tom and have him find out if Bostwick had any siblings," replied Hazel.

"Why?" questioned Nikki.

"It isn't in any of the reports," answered Hazel, "but I not sure if he's an only child or not."

"Alright," said Nikki, "I'll give him a call, but can you stop wandering around Chicago by yourself."

"I know my way around," said Hazel in her defense.

"I know that," said Nikki, "but it's the fact someone is out to get you that worries me."

"I'll be fine," said Hazel. "I'll be back to the hotel in a little while. Try and find out before I get there."

"I'll see what I can do," said Nikki. "See ya."

"Bye," said Hazel.

Nikki hung up the phone and the dialed Tom's number. She waited while the phone rang.

???

Tom typed some commands into his computer and waited for the information to come up on his screen.

"You got it yet?" asked Nikki from the other end of the line.

"No," replied Tom. "Give me a few more minutes."

"I'm not a patient person, Tom," said Nikki.

"I know," said Tom. Something popped up on his computer. "I've got something."

"Well," asked Nikki.

"It turns out that Bostwick did have a sibling," said Tom. "A brother. Samuel Bostwick."

"What can you tell me about him?" asked Nikki.

"That might take a little bit longer," said Tom. He typed more commands into his computer and waited. "So how is your vacation so far?" asked Tom as he waited.

"Lousy excuse for a vacation," said Nikki.

"Well it's not helping that you're asking for information on an old criminal," said Tom.

"Hazel asked me to," said Nikki. "I'm just doing what she told me to."

"Well all right," said Tom.

???

Gary walked down the sidewalk. He was slightly nervous because of the visit from Hazel, but he figured if he was careful enough he wouldn't have any problems. As Gary walked past an alley, someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the alley. Gary was shoved up against the wall and a knife was placed against his neck.

"Who are you?" asked Gary nervously.

"A friend of a friend," said the man menacingly.

"What do you want?" asked Gary.

The man stared back at Gary. His eyes were cold and showed no emotions. "Revenge," replied the man quietly. He took the knife away from Gary's neck and for a second just stared at him. Before Gary could even, the man shoved the knife into his side. Gary grabbed his side in pain and the man let him fall to the ground.

The man circled Gary for a moment. Gary looked up at him. He couldn't figure out why, but the man looked familiar. The man gave a laugh and then brought something down on the back of Gary's head. Gary sprawled on the ground unconscious.

???????????????????????????????????????

I know. Right now the story doesn't make much sense, but things will start to fit together soon. Girl Scout's promise. (I was one for a little while.)


	5. Brotherhood

Title: Family Ties

Author: I AM GRUMPY BEAR

Rating: PG 13 (for later Chapters)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I promise you I don't own.

Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)

Note: Reviews and help would be greatly appreciated still

**Family Ties**

Chapter Five: Brotherhood

"Often in life we have no time for our friends, but all the time in the world for our enemies."

Hazel rode the elevator up to her floor and got off. She walked down the hall to Nikki's room and knocked on the door. "Hold on," said Nikki from inside. Hazel waited for a moment while Nikki unlocked the door.

"Hey, Nikki," said Hazel once the door was opened.

"Damn," said Nikki. "I thought you were room service."

"Are you gonna let me in?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah," said Nikki. She let Hazel into the room and then closed the door.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah," replied Nikki as she sat down at the table in the room. "Bostwick had a younger brother."

"Did you find out anything about him?" asked Hazel as she sat down too.

"Yeah," said Nikki. She picked up a sheet of paper and read off of it. "His name is Samuel Wayne Bostwick. He was born in 1955."

"So that makes him five years younger than his brother was," said Hazel.

"Yeah," said Nikki. "How did you know that?"

"I remember these things," replied Hazel. "Anything else?"

"He actually did work for the FBI," said Nikki.

"So him and his brother were like 'Goofus and Gallant,'" said Hazel. "What did he do for the FBI?"

"He was a criminal psychiatrist," replied Nikki. "He was brought in to assess criminals and see if they were insane or not. It wasn't his main job. He worked at an institute for the criminally insane."

"Anything else?" asked Hazel.

"Not that I know of," said Nikki. "Tom says he'll fax us a picture of him once he can find one."

"That'll be good," said Hazel.

"Where did you go today?" asked Nikki.

"Around," replied Hazel. "What did you do?"

"I read a newspaper," answered Nikki. "I already told you that."

"Sounds interesting," mumbled Hazel as she rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Nikki quietly.

"Sure," replied Hazel.

"When Anderson asked me to take time off with you he said something about not having partners that stuck," said Nikki. "He said your first partner did, but not the others after that. What happened to him?" Hazel didn't say anything. "I asked you a question, Hazel."

"I never said I was going to answer," said Hazel quietly.

"Tell me, Hazel," said Nikki. "I'm not just your partner, I'm your friend."

"I started to work for the FBI in December of 1993," said Hazel. "My first partner was a man named Harrison Morris. We were partners till 1995. That's when the FBI first got involved with the Bostwick case."

"What happened?" asked Nikki.

"Morris received a tip on the whereabouts of Bostwick," continued Hazel. "We went to this old warehouse building in Knoxville. He told me to wait outside for backup. I didn't want to, but I was still considered a rookie so he had more authority than I did. I heard a gunshot and ran inside. When I finally got to the scene, Bostwick was gone. He had shot Morris. By the time back up got there, there was nothing then could do. An ambulance took Morris to the hospital, but it was too late for him. He died later that night at the hospital."

Hazel looked down at her hands and Nikki sat there quietly for a few minutes. "What about your other partners?" she finally asked.

"My second partner I got almost immediately after Morris died," said Hazel. "They don't normally let rookies go off on there own. I ended working on a raid with and to make a long story short, a stay bullet hit me in my leg. As you probably guessed, that partnership didn't last long."

"You said you had three before me," said Nikki.

"My third partner," said Hazel, "ended his own career in the FBI."

"How?" asked Nikki.

"There hostage situation in the Bostwick case," said Hazel. "He held three police officers hostage for two days. He wanted us to tell him where Robin was. We were trying everything to try and get around it, but we were failing. My partner was new. He told Bostwick where Robin was. Let's just say his career went down hill after that."

"So you were partner-less for how long?" asked Nikki.

"Couple of weeks," answered Hazel. "Then you came."

"Sorry for raining on your parade," said Nikki.

"I didn't have that much luck with partners," said Hazel. "I just figured I would do better working on my own."

"Did you?" questioned Nikki.

"I don't know," said Hazel. "I never really got the chance. Now that you've asked me a whole bunch of questions, can I ask you some?"

"Shoot," said Nikki.

"Why did you decide to work for the FBI?" asked Hazel. "It just doesn't seem like it would fit you."

"My father and mother wanted me to be a doctor or something like that," answered Nikki. "I thought this was more me."

"Why?" asked Hazel.

"I don't know," said Nikki. "What about you? You definitely don't seem like the FBI type."

"I think we've talked enough," said Hazel. She got out the chair and left the room.

Nikki sighed and shook her head. "Just when I thought I was getting through to her," Nikki muttered to herself, "she does something like that."

???

Gary slowly opened his eyes. Both his head and his side hurt. Gary tried to push himself up, but his arms were tied behind his back.

"It's about time you woke up," said a voice from somewhere in the room. Everything just seemed to echo in his head.

"Where am I?" asked Gary weakly. He tried to look around the room and see who was talking, but it was too dark.

"Right now," said the man. "You're on a need-to-know basis. Basically you don't need to know anything."

"Who are you?" asked Gary.

"My name is Samuel Bostwick," said the man. "You're Gary Hobson."

"What do you want?" asked Gary quietly. He was having trouble staying awake.

"I already told you what I want," said Bostwick. "I don't like to repeat myself." He walked over to where Gary was lying on the floor. Bostwick grabbed Gary by the front of the shirt and pulled him to his feet. "I want revenge," Bostwick said angrily to Gary. He let go of Gary's shirt and Gary collapsed to the floor. Bostwick kicked Gary's already injured side and then left the room leaving Gary in complete darkness.

???

Hazel knocked on the door of McGinty's again and waited. For a moment, no one came to the door, but Marissa finally came.

"It's Hazel again, Marissa," said Hazel.

"I know," said Marissa as she let her in.

"You did?" said Hazel. "How?"

"Who else was going to be knocking on the door this early?" replied Marissa."Good point," said Hazel. "Do you think you guys might be able to help me get a hold of Crumb?"

"What?" asked Marissa apparently confused.

"I have no idea where to find Crumb," said Hazel. "I thought maybe Hobson or you might be able to help me find him."

"Gary told me he got a hold of Crumb yesterday," said Marissa. "He said he was going to call you this morning."

"How early?" asked Hazel.

"What time is it?" asked Marissa.

Hazel looked at her watch. "Ten past eight," answered Hazel.

"You should have known by now," said Marissa nervously.

"Well maybe it slipped his mind," said Hazel. "He's busy sometimes. Where is he now?"

"I don't know," said Marissa. "I figured he had something to do early this morning."

"Alright," said Hazel. "Can you have him call me cell once he gets back."

"Sure," said Marissa. "What's the number?"

Hazel gave her the number and then left McGinty's. She was worried now. She heard her cellphone and reached into her pocket. "Hazel," she said into the phone.

"You need to be more polite on how you answer the phone," said Nikki.

"What do you want, Nikki?" asked Hazel impatiently.

"Tom finally found a picture of Bostwick's brother," replied Nikki. "He faxed it to the hotel."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" asked Hazel.

"I can," said Nikki, "but I don't know how much good it'll do. Just hurry up and get back to the hotel."

"Fine," said Hazel.

"And another thing," said Nikki. "Anderson wants you to call him and tell him what that letter said."

"Alright," said Hazel.

"Be careful, Hazel," said Nikki.

"Can do," said Hazel. "Bye."

"Bye," said Nikki.

???????????????????????????????????????

Another chapter. Things will make sense soon.


	6. Questionable Matters

Title: Family Ties

Author: I AM GRUMPY BEAR

Rating: PG 13 (for later Chapters)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Owning them, I do not.

Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)

Note: Reviews and help would be greatly appreciated still still.

**Family Ties**

Chapter six: Questionable Matters

_"If everything seems to be going well you've obviously overlooked something." Steven Wright_

Gary struggled to stay awake. His side was hurting worse than ever and he could feel the blood on his side. Gary rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He struggled to sit up and finally managed to get into a sitting position. Gary winced in pain and struggled against the ropes that bond his wrist.

After struggling with the ropes for awhile, Gary finally gave up. His wrists were raw and his head was once again pounding. Gary took a deep breath and tried not to think about his pounding headache. "I have to get out of here," Gary said quietly to himself. "Where's the paper?"

Gary tried once again to get free and his hands finally slipped out of the ropes. Gary struggled to get to his feet and walked over to the door. He turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He looked out and saw the hallway empty. A pain suddenly shot through Gary's head and he grabbed the doorframe so he wouldn't fall. He stepped out of the room and into a long hallway. "Where am I?" Gary asked himself. He walked down the hall and down a flight of stairs. He realized he was in an old house apparently one that hadn't been lived in for a long time.

Gary felt a sharp pain in his side and grabbed hold of the railing. He knees suddenly gave out and he tightened his grip on the railing praying he wasn't going to fall. Gary was struggling to stay conscious, but could feel himself slipping.

Gary heard footsteps behind him and turned to see who it was. Gary saw Bostwick glaring at him. "I don't advise that," Bostwick said to Gary. He grabbed hold of Gary's arm and pulled him to his feet. Before Gary could react, Bostwick punched him in his injured side. Gary inhaled sharply and tried to get his breath back. Gary's mind suddenly went black and he once again sank into unconscious.

???

Hazel knocked on Nikki's door and waited. Nikki opened the door and Hazel walked inside. "So where's the picture?" asked Hazel looking around the room.

"Here," sad Nikki picking the picture up off the table and handing it to Hazel.

Hazel looked at the picture and was completely shocked. The picture fell from her hands and she collapsed into a chair.

"What's the matter?" asked Nikki as she picked the picture.

"I've seen this guy," said Hazel. "Twice."

"What?"asked Nikki.

"I saw him at Bostwick's funeral," said Hazel. "He started asking me questions, so I left."

"And the other time?" said Nikki.

Hazel swallowed and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yesterday," said Hazel hoarsely, "when I was on my way to McGinty's."

"Where?" asked Nikki.

"McGinty's," said Nikki. "It's a bar in Chicago."

"Why were you going there?" asked Nikki. "Wait never mind. You're going to stop being so secretive about this and start telling me what's going on. You saw him yesterday. So that means he's in the city. Okay?"

"We have to go," said Hazel quietly. She stood up from the chair and walked toward the door.

"Where?" asked Nikki as she grabbed her coat and followed her.

"You wanted to know what's going on so bad," said Hazel, "this is your chance to find out. Now let's got." She opened the door and walked out followed by Nikki.

???

"Where's Hobson?" Crumb asked Marissa who was sitting at one of the tables in McGinty's.

"He's not here, Crumb," said Marissa.

"What?" asked Crumb.

"He's not here," repeated Marissa calmly.

"Where is here?" asked Crumb.

"I don't know," said Marissa. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Yesterday he called me and told me that Agent Hazel from the FBI was here again," said Crumb. "He told there was a death threat against me."

"Yeah," said Marissa. "Kind of."

"He told me to be here around ten," said Crumb.

Marissa got up from the table and walked over to the phone. She dialed Hazel's number and waited while it rang. It was about three rings before someone picked up, "Hello?" said the person on the other end.

"Is this Hazel?" asked Marissa not recognizing the voice.

"No," said the person. "This is her partner. Hold on."

Marissa could hear two people talking before Hazel answered the phone. "Hazel?" she said.

"I think Gary might be in trouble," said Marissa.

"You're not the only one," said Hazel. "Wait, did something happen?"

"Crumb's at McGinty's," said Marissa. "He told me that Gary told him to come to McGinty's around ten and Gary's still not back."

"We're already on our way," said Hazel. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Good-bye."

She heard Hazel hang up the phone and she did the same.

"What's going on?" asked Crumb.

"I'm not sure," said Marissa. "Agent Hazel will be here in a few minutes. She can tell you more about what's going on."

Crumb stared at her and shook his head. He was completely confused.

???

Hazel and Nikki walked into McGinty's and over to the bar where Marissa and Crumb were sitting.

"Hello again, Crumb," said Hazel.

"Agent Hazel," said Crumb.

"Hazel, actually," said Hazel. "This is basically unofficial."

"What's going on?" asked Crumb.

Hazel reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. "I received this in the mail a few days ago," said Hazel as she handed the letter to Crumb.

Crumb took the letter and read through it. "You got this in the mail?" said Crumb looking at Hazel.

"Yeah," said Hazel.

"Why is Hobson on this?" asked Crumb.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Hazel. "I'm not even sure who sent it, especially since it's signed by Bostwick. I did find out that Bostwick had a brother. His name is Samuel and he used to do some work for the FBI. He assessed criminals. Told us whether they were insane or not."

"You think his brother did this?" said Crumb as he handed the note back.

Hazel looked around the bar and then asked Marissa, "Is there a place we can talk in private?"

"Sure," said Marissa. "Follow me." They got up from the bar and followed Marissa into the office.

"Why do you think his brother did this?" asked Crumb.

"I saw him yesterday," replied Hazel. "He was walking down the street. I bumped into. I recognized him, but I couldn't remember where from. When Nikki showed me his picture and told who it was, I was pretty sure who we were dealing with. Wait, I forgot to introduce to my partner Nikki Stevens."

Nikki shook both Crumb and Marissa's hands.

"Where's Hobson?" asked Crumb.

"If he's not here," said Hazel, "I think he might be in trouble. When was the last time you saw him, Marissa?" She paused for a minute, embarrassed. "You know what I mean." she said quietly.

"I understand," said Marissa. "Last night, about an hour before closing time."

"I think he's in serious trouble," said Hazel.

???

Bostwick walked down the hall of the old house. He saw a cat sitting on a newspaper outside the room Gary was in. "You were here yesterday," Bostwick said to the cat. "I threw you out then and I'm gonna through you out now." He was about to pick the cat up by the scruff of the neck when it scratched him. "Dumb cat," Bostwick said as he looked at the bleeding scratch. The cat growled at him, but didn't move from its spot on the paper.

Bostwick bent down again and tried to grab the cat, but it scratched him again. "Ouch!" shouted Bostwick. He finally gave up at trying to grab and kicked it off the paper. The cat hissed again and then trotted down the hall. "I hate cats," muttered Bostwick. He reached down for the paper and picked it up. He walked down the stairs and was about to toss the paper in the trash when the date caught his eye.

"What the Hell?" Bostwick asked himself as he stared at the newspaper. "This can't be right. It's probably a misprint." He finally decided that was all it was and tossed the paper into the trash. It took him a minute, but he finally walked away.

???????????????????????????????????????

Sixth chapter, sense will be made soon. Please review.


	7. Friction

Title: Family Ties

Author: I AM GRUMPY BEAR

Rating: PG 13 (for later Chapters)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: This is my second EE story and I still don't own it.

Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)

Note: Reviews and help would be greatly appreciated still.

**Family Ties**

Chapter Seven: Friction

_"Learn the rules so you know how to break them." Chris Katton from SNL_

"We can't do anything," said Hazel. "We don't have enough evidence to go to the police, and we have no idea where to look for him at."

"Are you saying it's hopeless?" asked Marissa. Her voice had a bit of anger in it.

Hazel sighed and said a bit more calmly, "I'm saying that April fourteenth is two days away. We know Hobson is missing, but he has to be missing longer than a little over a day to have them do anything about it. We don't have a lot of time."

There was silence in the office for a moment and then Nikki said, "What about going to the police as FBI agents?"

"But I thought you said you're here unofficially," said Crumb.

"We know that," said Nikki, "and you know that, but they don't."

Hazel thought for a minute. "Hell," she finally said, "what they don't know what hurt them."

"You can't be serious," said Crumb.

"Of course I'm serious," said Nikki. "We have an emergency. They're not going to look for him until he's been missing for a bit longer, by then it might be too late. Crumb, if you think about, you and Hazel are in danger too."

"Fine," said Crumb, "but what ever happens with that, I'm not involved."

"Fine,"said Hazel. "You're not, but we're not worried about what's gonna happen if they find out this is unofficial right now. Gary is missing and we have two days before the fourteenth."

Nikki could here a bit of anger in Hazel's voice and said, "Me and Hazel have to get going. We'll see you guys later."

Hazel gave Nikki a strange look, but didn't say anything. She got up and followed Nikki out of the office.

"I have to get going, too," said Crumb. "Good-bye."

"Bye," said Marissa. Crumb left the office and Marissa went back to work.

???

Gary was struggling to stay awake. "Why are you doing this?" Gary asked Bostwick who was staring at him from across the room.

"I told you," said Bostwick. "I want revenge. If you haven't guessed, Frederick Bostwick was my brother."

"So you're trying to get revenge for him?" asked Gary.

"Why would I try to get revenge for him?" asked Bostwick with a laugh. "I hated my brother. Always have, always will."

"Than who are you getting revenge for?" asked Gary. He was completely confused.

"Myself," said Bostwick. "My brother took every bit of attention in life. Everyone liked him more, even after he was arrested, my parents still didn't believe he couldn't do anything wrong. And you helped with that."

"What?" asked Gary. "I didn't even know your brother."

Bostwick glared at him and shook his head. "Just like Hazel had nothing to do with his death," said Bostwick as he walked out of the room.

Gary started to struggle with the ropes. He winced suddenly as his side hurt. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to stop. Gary leaned his head against the wall and waited for a few minutes before he tried to get out of the ropes again. He was using all his energy just to stay awake.

???

"I'm not sure this is gonna work anymore, Hazel," Nikki said to Hazel as they walked into the police station.

"You're the one who suggested it, Nikki," said Hazel.

"I know," said Nikki, "but what if they try and check it out. I really don't want to get in trouble for this. We don't really have FBI support."

"Like you said," said Hazel, "you know that, and I know that, but they don't know that. Sometimes you have to bend the rules a little to get things done. Remember that."

"I never thought you would be one to break the rules," said Nikki. Then she thought for a minute. "I take that back. You would be one to break the rules because you don't seem like a person that would be a FBI agent anyway."

"I don't know whether that's an insult or a compliment," said Hazel.

"Just take it as a statement," said Nikki.

Hazel asked to see the police chief and when the officer gave her a funny look, she flashed her badge quickly. The officer quickly showed Hazel and Nikki into the officer and walked away.

"Can I help you?" asked the police chief slightly irritated. (I don't know who the police chief is. Sorry. Don't be mad.)

"My name is Agent Maureen Hazel and this is my partner Nicole Stevens," said Hazel. "We're with the FBI."

The police chief got a little pale. "How can I help?" he said trying his best not to sound tense.

"I received a letter in the mail," said Hazel. "It mentioned two names of people in Chicago. One was Zeke Marion Crumb, he used to be a police officer, and the other was a man named Gary Hobson."

"Yes?" said the police chief.

"I have the letter here if you would like to see," said Hazel getting the letter out of her pocket. She handed it to the chief and waited while he read.

"Do you know why they would be targeted?" asked the chief.

"I believe it has something to do with a case I worked on in Chicago a couple of years ago," said Hazel. "They were both involved."

"Your name is on this letter," said the chief looking up at her.

"I am quite aware of that," said Hazel, "but that's not the point. Gary Hobson has gone missing. I believe it has something to do with that letter."

"What would you like me to do about it?" asked the chief.

"I would you to have your officers on the look out for Hobson," said Hazel, "or this man." She handed him a copy of Samuel Bostwick's picture. The chief took and looked at it.

"Anything else I can help you with?" asked the officer. He trying to stay polite.

"No," said Hazel giving him a sly grin. "I don't believe there is anything else you could us with. Thank you for your time. Here's my number and my partner's. Good day." She and Nikki left the officer.

"What was that about?" asked Nikki as they left the station.

"What do you mean?" asked Hazel. Nikki could tell she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Nikki rubbed her hands together real quick and said with a "you know what I mean tone", "Friction."

"Not getting you," said Hazel as she quickened her step.

Nikki stepped in front of her and turned to face her, "The friction between you and that police chief. You met him before or something."

"No," said Hazel. "It's just me and police chiefs don't get along. They think the feds but in and they never seem to really like me personally."

"That's because you're arrogant sometimes," said Nikki. She was fed up with Hazel.

"Sorry for caring that someone has gone missing," said Hazel. She stepped around Nikki and continued walking.

Nikki stared her for a minute and then ran towards her. "There is something more to this," she said shaking her finger in Hazel's face.

"Don't do that," said Hazel grabbing Nikki's wrist and twisting it.

"Ow!" shouted Nikki pulling her wrist loose. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because," replied Hazel. She started walking again.

"I'm just trying to help you, Hazel," said Nikki.

"How?" asked Hazel angrily turning to face Nikki. "By trying to be my friend. Well newsflash. I don't need a friend right now. I need partner."

"You didn't need a partner a few days ago," said Nikki as she crossed her arms.

"Things change," said Hazel.

"Admit you were wrong then," said Nikki. "Go 'Nikki, I was wrong. I need a partner.'"

"No," said Hazel. "I don't have time to admit was I was wrong."

"We always have time to admit we were wrong," said Nikki. "Everybody is wrong sometimes."

"I don't have time for one of your little speeches," said Hazel throwing her hands up in the air. "In case you have forgotten, April fourteenth is in two days, and that's the day the letter says me, Crumb, and Gary are going to die. I don't have time. Gary's already missing."

"What did you call him?" asked Nikki.

"What?" asked Hazel obviously confused. She saw people were walking by and staring at them so she started walking again.

"What did you call him?" asked Nikki as she followed Hazel.

"Crumb," said Hazel quickly. She stuck her hands in the pocket of her jacket and looked around trying her best to avoid Nikki's eyes.

"You called him Gary," said Nikki.

"So," said Hazel. "I call you, Nikki. I called Marissa, Marissa. I call Tom, Tom. I call my brothers by their first names."

"But you've been calling him Hobson forever," said Nikki. "Why change?"

"It was a slip," said Hazel quickly. She continued walking.

"What's the deal?" asked Nikki.

"What do you mean?" asked Hazel quietly.

"I mean this entire thing," said Nikki. "It doesn't make sense. Why is even in that letter? Was he involved in the last case? Was he like Bostwick's partner gone good?"

"No," said Hazel quickly. "I told you. He wasn't really involved."

"Why is he in the letter then?" asked Nikki. "Why do you seem to care about him more than the other people in the letter?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" asked Hazel angrily. "Are you saying I don't care that people's lives are in danger?"

"No," said Nikki. "I'm just saying you care about one of those lives a little bit more. I think you could care less that your name is one it, and you care that Crumb's name is one it, but you seemed to be worried the most about Hobson."

"He's the one missing," said Hazel through clenched teeth.

"I know that," said Nikki, "but I think there's something more there. Did you date while you were here in Chicago?"

"No," said Hazel.

"All I'm really saying is that it's really odd that his name is in the letter," said Nikki. "I read the file on the old Bostwick case and you're right. It doesn't seem like he had much to do with the case at all, but I'm going to look into him more."

"We have to find him," said Hazel. She was getting angry.

"We will," said Nikki. "Maybe his past will help.

"You think he's a criminal, don't you?" said Hazel.

"No," said Nikki. "I just think it's a possibility that there is more to this than meets the eye and if you really cared about this case, you would look into it."

"Nikki," said Hazel stopping suddenly.

"What?" asked Nikki.

"You have no idea what you're doing," said Hazel quietly. She was angry. "So why don't you just the shut fuck up and leave it alone. I know what I'm doing."

Nikki glared at her and said angrily, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"No," said Hazel shaking her head. "You don't." She turned and walked away.

Nikki stood there stunned as she watched Hazel walk away.

???????????????????????????????????????

I know, Bad language. Personally, I like the chapter.


	8. Special Delivery

Title: Family Ties

Author: I AM GRUMPY BEAR

Rating: PG 13 (for later Chapters)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: No, no. don't own them.

Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)

Note: Reviews and help would be greatly appreciated still.

**Family Ties**

Chapter Eight: Special Delivery

_"When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on." Thomas Jefferson_

Hazel woke up suddenly. She found herself at the small table in the hotel room. Her pillow had been a large stack of papers. "I have to stop doing this," said Hazel as she ran her hand through her long curly hair. She grabbed her glasses which were lying next to her head and put them on. She hadn't worn her glasses in a long times and it felt funny.

She stretched her arms and looked over at the clock on the night stand. "Six twenty-eight," she said to herself. "Breakfast time." She got up and grabbed the room key off the dresser. She opened the door and just about stepped on a cat sitting there on a newspaper. "I didn't know this hotel allowed pets," said Hazel, "otherwise I would have brought Wadsworth." She tried to step around the cat, but it scratched at her pant leg. "Hey," shouted Hazel as she looked down at the animal. It meowed at her as it stepped off the paper. "Are you a newspaper cat?" asked Hazel as she bent down and picked up the cat and the paper. She sighed and looked at the paper. "I need to know about the depressing things in this city today anyway," Hazel said to the animal. She looked at the paper and saw the date. She dropped the cat and the paper and leaned against the wall. "It was just a trick of light," she saw to herself. "When I look at it again, it will have changed." Hazel bent down and picked the paper up again. "It still says it," Hazel said nervously to herself. "It says April fourteenth."

Hazel looked down at the cat and it stared at her. "I don't want this," she said to the cat. "I don't need this. Of all the things in the world, I don't need this." The cat continued to stare at her. Hazel swallowed hard and stuck the paper under her arm. She ran down the hall to the elevator. She got on it and pressed the button for the ground floor. She waited while the elevator descended. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she knew she had to get there fast.

???

Nikki opened her eyes and looked around the hotel room. She had forgotten where she was for a moment, but it didn't take her long to remember. Nikki sighed and climbed out of bed. "I should just go home," Nikki said to herself as she walked over to her suitcase. "It's obvious Hazel doesn't want me here and quite frankly, I don't want to help her anymore." She grabbed her hairbrush out of her bag and brushed out her short brown hair.

"That's it," she said to herself. "I'm going to spend the day enjoying myself and then, I'm going home. This was supposed to me a vacation and I'm going to spend the day treating it like one." She looked around the hotel and asked herself, "Where are my shoes?"

???

Gary opened his eyes suddenly and looked around the room. He had forgotten where he was and what had happened for a second. "Still not a dream," Gary muttered to himself. He didn't feel the ropes biting into his wrist and discovered they were gone.

Gary got to his feet, but the sudden movement caused a head rush and he nearly lost his balance. He walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Gary fought with the door, but it wouldn't budge. A wave of dizziness hit him and he leaned against the wall for support. He tried to open the door again, but he still couldn't get it to open. Gary threw his shoulder against the door, but it only caused a sharp pain in his side.

Gary leaned against the wall. His breathing was heavy and the dizziness was coming back. He slid down the wall and waited for it all to pass.

???

Hazel walked down the street. The paper was in her hand and she was trying her best to stay calm. "I'm dreaming," Hazel said to herself. "This is all a nice dream and in a few moments I'm going to wake up the hotel table. Now!" She closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she was still standing on the sidewalk. Hazel pinched her arm and felt a sting of pain. "Okay," she said. "I'm not dreaming. I have this paper. That means what?"

Hazel suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Does this mean it's too late?" she asked herself nervously. For a moment, Hazel felt like she was going to pass out, but she managed to get a hold of herself and calm down.

"I have to do something," Hazel said to herself. "I have to stay calm." She closed her eyes and opened the paper. Hazel slowly opened her eyes and looked at the article on the page. A wave of shock hit and she struggled to stay calm. Hazel suddenly felt light-headed and before she could do anything, she passed out. The people on the sidewalk stopped and stared at the woman lying on the sidewalk unconscious. The paper lying next to her.

???

Crumb walked down the sidewalk. He was on his way to McGinty's to talk to Marissa and Hazel. "Are you Marion Crumb?" someone from behind him asked.

Crumb turned around and said, "My friends call me Zeke."

The man shook Crumb's hand and said, "My name is Agent Leo Sanders. I was sent here by the FBI to help Agent Hazel."

"She said she was here unofficially," said Crumb suspiciously.

"It became official last night," said the man. "Hazel told me to find and take you to McGinty's."

"Where is you badge?" asked Crumb. He still didn't trust the man.

The man sighed and reached in his coat pocket. He pulled out a badge and showed it to Crumb. "Sorry," said Crumb. "You can't be too careful."

"It's alright," said the man. "Let's go."

???

Hazel slowly opened her eyes and stared at the crowd of people around her. "Are you alright?" a man who was kneeling next to her head asked her.

Hazel didn't respond and sat up quickly. "Where's the paper?" she asked nervously.

"What?" asked the man.

"The paper," repeat Hazel. She looked around and saw it lying a few feet away from her. She grabbed the paper and shakily got to her feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the man asked again.

"I'm fine," muttered Hazel as she took off running down the street. She had to get to McGinty's before it was too late.

???

Nikki sat in her hotel room reading a magazine she had bought in the lobby and drinking a cup of coffee. She planned on spending her day walking around Chicago and then she had a ticket on the last flight to Washington DC that night. "All I have to do is kill thirteen hours," Nikki muttered to herself, "and then I'm on my way home."

She turned the page of the magazine and said, "maybe I'll go shopping. Get my Christmas shopping done eight months early." She let out a frustrated sigh and turned the magazine page again.

???

Hazel's legs felt like they were going to fall off, but she wasn't going to stop until she was there. She finally reached McGinty's and stopped and moment to catch her breath. She knocked hard and the door and waited. "Please be here," Hazel muttered quietly to herself. "Please."

Marissa came to the door and said, "Good morning, Hazel. Did you find out anything new?"

"I got the paper!" shouted Hazel.

"What?!" asked Marissa.

"I got the paper," repeated Hazel. "It was outside my hotel room this morning. What does this mean?"

"It means Gary's in serious trouble," replied Marissa quietly.

"That's not all," said Hazel. "It says you're going to be shot!"

"What?!" shouted Marissa. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," replied Hazel. "It doesn't say who does it. It just says it happens." Marissa stood there speechless and Hazel continued talking. "I want you to go down the street to a payphone on the corner." She handed Marissa a handful of change and continued. "I want you to call the police and wait for them there. Do not come back here."

"You have to be crazy!" said Marissa.

"I'm not so sure about my sanity right now," said Hazel," but I am sure about this." It took a few more minutes, but she finally convinced Marissa to go.

Hazel walked into the bar and started to pace. She had to stay calm, she had to think this through. She sat down at a table and raid to herself, "I just have to stay calm and one day I'll be able to look back on this without having a nervous breakdown. Oh who the hell am I kidding, I'll be lucky to get out of this without therapy.

She heard somebody open the bar door and looked up to see Crumb and a man in his late forties walking into the bar.

"Hello, Hazel," Crumb said. "I met Agent Sanders." He saw the look on Hazel's face and said, "The backup." He could tell there was something very wrong. There was a look of pure fear on Hazel face.

"I never asked for backup, Crumb," said Hazel quietly.

"So who's this guy?" asked Crumb. He turned around and saw the guy now had a gun trained on them.

"Samuel Bostwick," replied Hazel nervously.

"Correct," replied the man, "and you're Marion "Zeke" Crumb and you're Maureen Elizabeth Hazel. Two people who caused me a lot of trouble."

"How?" asked Crumb angrily.

"You killed my brother," replied Bostwick.

"You're getting revenge for your brother?" asked Hazel. Her voice was quiet compared to Bostwick's.

"No," replied Bostwick. "I'm getting revenge for myself. I hated my brother. He took all the attention in life. My parents always loved him more, even when he died they still thought he was a perfect angel. He ruined my life. All he ever was, was a dirty low-life son of a bitch."

"So what do you want with us?" asked Crumb.

"I told you," said Bostwick. "I want revenge. You caused my brother's death. Crumb, you tracked him down, and Hazel, you shot him."

"You really don't have your facts right," said Hazel, "and what does Gary have to do with all this?"

"He helped you find him," said Bostwick.

"What about Robin?" asked Hazel. Then she mentally kicked herself for mentioning Robin when it could put in danger.

"I have nothing against Miss Mason," said Bostwick. "On the contrary. She embarrassed my dear brother Freddy. I have only the up most respect for her." He cocked the gun. "Now if you don't-," he was cut off by the ringing of Hazel's cellphone.

Hazel reached into her pocket and pulled out the cellphone. "Turn it off," said Bostwick through clenched teeth and then put it away. Hazel did so and Bostwick continued, "As I was saying, if you don't mind, we shall be going. We're going to walk outside where I have a car about a block away. If either one of you tries to get away, you'll both be shot. Understand?" Hazel and Crumb nodded and left the bar followed by Bostwick who still had the gun trained on them.

???

Nikki walked down the side walk carrying a bag. She heard the cellphone in her pocket ring and pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Agent Stevens?" said the man on the other.

"Yeah," said Nikki.

"This is the chief of police," said the caller. "One of the officers spotted your guy."

Nikki paused for a moment. She wanted so much to tell the chief that she didn't care. She wanted to tell him she was no longer working on the case, but she knew couldn't. "Where at?" Nikki asked with a sigh.

The chief gave her the address and Nikki sighed again. "Alright," she said trying to sound polite. "I'll go over there and check it out. Thank you for the information."

"You're not going to go there alone are you?" asked the chief.

"Yes," said Nikki. "I am. If I need backup, you'll be the first one I call." Before the chief could respond, Nikki hung up the phone. Nikki hailed and taxi and got inside. She gave the cab driver the address and he started off across town.

???

Hazel sat in the passenger's seat of Bostwick's car while Crumb sat in the back. She hated herself at that moment in time. She had once again put people in danger and now they might not make it out. "Where'd you get the badge?" Hazel asked Bostwick quietly.

"I did work for the FBI," said Bostwick as he turned a corner. "I had access to everything I needed. Your addresses, information on you, the badge, and codes you had broken before, Hazel. You didn't think I made it all up, did you?"

"You're crazy," said Crumb.

"No, I'm not," said Bostwick with a sick grin. "I'm merely paying everyone back."

"How?!" shouted Hazel. "By killing people who had nothing to do with your brother. I'm the one who shot him. Let Crumb and Gary go and I'll go willingly."

"I can't do that," said Bostwick. "True, you're the one who killed him, Crumb helped you find him. I'm just getting the last three people who had to do with making my brother more important to my parents."

"How did we make him more important to your parents?" asked Crumb angrily.

"By arresting him," said Bostwick through clenched teeth, "by following him, by calling my parents for information. They always worried about him, cared about him, forgot about me. You helped. You're a message to them all. Now would you two kindly shut up before I'm forced to shoot you. We're here." He stopped the car and Bostwick and the two hostages got out.

???

Gary threw his shoulder against the door again and felt it start to give again. He had been trying to get the door to open for the past half hour and he felt like he was gonna pass out. He hit the door with his shoulder again and the lock of the door broke. Gary fell into the hallway as the door flew open and struggled to get back to his feet. He could hear the door downstairs opening and Bostwick talking to someone.

Gary walked quietly back into the room and closed the door just enough so it looked shut. He was running only on adrenaline now and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. He waited silently behind the door for Bostwick.

???

"Welcome," said Bostwick. "This is the last place you're ever going to see so you'd better take it all in. Okay?" He turned toward Crumb and Hazel and saw them glaring at him.

"Where's Gary?" asked Hazel angrily.

"Upstairs," said Bostwick with a smile. "You'll all get a chance to see each other once more. You're supposed to die on the fourteenth. The same day as my brother." He lost the smile. "But you already now that, Hazel. Now get upstairs." He followed the two upstairs the gun still trained on them both.

Bostwick walked past them and towards the room Gary was in. He opened the door and was met by an elbow in the nose. He stumbled into the hall and leaned against the wall for a moment. Crumb was about to tackle the man, but Bostwick quickly regained his composure and aimed the gun at them. "I don't advise that," he said coldly.

Gary stepped slowly out of the room and tried his best to stay balanced. "You might actually have to die today," said Bostwick.

"You can't do that, Bostwick," said Hazel. "It wouldn't fit the letter." Bostwick looked toward Hazel and the distraction gave Gary an opportunity. He threw a punch at Bostwick that hit him across the face. It wasn't a very strong punch, but it was enough to knock Bostwick back a few feet.

Crumb rushed at Bostwick and knocked him to the floor. The gun skidded across the hall floor and down the stairs. It fired twice harmlessly into the wall. Bostwick elbowed Crumb in the stomach and used the time to get to his feet. He grabbed Gary who was leaning against the wall and threw him up against the opposite wall. Crumb was trying to get his breath back after the breath had been knocked out of him and Hazel ran toward Bostwick.

"You ruined everything," Bostwick said menacingly to Gary as he wrapped his hands around Gary's neck. Gary struggled to get air, but was failing. Hazel hit Bostwick in the back of the head, but it didn't even phase. He continued to choke Gary.

Gary's mind was dimming as he clawed at Bostwick's hands. Both Crumb and Hazel were trying to pull the man off him, but they couldn't. Gary saw Hazel reach into her pocket and pull something out. For a second, he didn't know what it was, but he realized it was a pocketknife when she pulled out a blade. Just as he thought his lungs were going to give out, Gary saw Hazel stabbed the knife into Bostwick's arm. Gary felt the grip on his neck loosen as Crumb pulled Bostwick off. Gary slid down the wall and tried to breath. Crumb punched Bostwick across the face and the man fell to the floor unconscious.

Gary tried to gulp in air, but it wasn't working very well. "Don't gulp," he heard Hazel say to him, "just try and breath normal." It took his several more seconds, but he was finally able to get a good breath.

"Is he alright?" asked Crumb.

"I'm not sure," replied Hazel. "It looks like he has a nasty stab wound on his right side." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Call the police and an ambulance," she said as she handed Crumb the phone. Crumb took the phone and called 911.

"Are you alright?" Hazel asked Gary. Gary shook his head and grabbed his side as another pain shot through it. Hazel lifted up the side of Gary's shirt and saw the stab wound. She inhaled sharply and reached into her pocket. All the activity had caused the would to bleed again and she placed an old bandana against it. "You're going to be fine, Gary," she said trying her best to reassure both Gary and herself. "We're going to get you to a hospital and you'll be fine."

"Thanks," said Gary. He was starting to lose consciousness.

"No," Hazel said to Gary as she tapped him the cheek. "Stay awake. Stay awake a little longer. I promise you can sleep later." Her words were lost though as Gary's head lolled to the side and he slipped into unconsciousness.

???????????????????????????????????????

One or two more chapters.


	9. GoodBye

Title: Family Ties

Author: I AM GRUMPY BEAR

Rating: PG 13 (for later Chapters)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Last time for the story, I don't own them.

Summary: Sequel type thing to Problems with the Past. Hazel is back with a new partner to help Gary and Crumb with a problem. (Really bad summary.)

Note: Reviews would be greatly appreciated still.

**Family Ties**

Chapter Nine: Good-Bye

_"The time for most of us to decide comes without warning, and we miss it."_

The cab stopped in front of the house and Nikki got out of the car. She payed the cab driver and walked up to the house the chief of police had told her about. She had her gun drawn as she opened the door of the house. Nikki heard voices upstairs and quietly as she could walked up the stairs.

"Freeze!" she shouted once she got to the top. She saw Hazel leaning next to a guy slumped against the wall and Crumb had a cellphone in his hands. Nikki rolled her eyes and said, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Great to know your concerned," said Hazel sarcastically.

Nikki put her gun away and walked over to where Hazel was. "Is this Hobson?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"No," said Hazel even more sarcastic than before. "It's President Clinton. You can at least try and do something useful."

"What?" asked Nikki.

"We don't have any rope," said Hazel looking around, "so why don't you sit on that guy over there."

"Haha," said Nikki.

"I'm serious," said Hazel. "Crumb's called the police, but if he wakes up before they get here he'll at least be restrained."

Nikki looked at the man and saw his bleeding arm. "What happened to his arm?" she asked.

"I stabbed him," said Hazel as she pointed to the pocket knife lying on the floor a few feet away.

"Police will be here as soon as possible," said Crumb as he handed Hazel back her cellphone. "Same with the ambulance."

"Great," said Hazel.

"How is he?" asked Crumb.

"The stab wound in his side is at least three inches deep," replied Hazel. "It looks like he's lost a lot of blood." She looked at Nikki and saw her still standing there. "Are you going to do something useful, Nikki?"

Nikki grumbled and walked over to where Bostwick was lying. She put one foot in the middle of his back so if he did wake up, he couldn't get up. "How the hell did you two get here?" asked Nikki.

"Bostwick," replied Crumb. "Tracked us down." They fell into silence as they waited for the police and paramedics.

???

The paramedics rushed up the stairs followed by the police. The paramedics pushed them aside and started examine Gary while the police arrested the just waking Bostwick. Hazel, Crumb, and Nikki walked down the stairs and saw the chief of police standing there.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Hazel.

"Helping the FBI," replied the chief. "This your guy?"

"Considering he tried to kill me, Crumb, and Gary," said Hazel, "I think so." She stuck out her hand to the chief and he shook it warily. "Thank you," said Hazel. There was no sarcasm in her voice this time.

"You're welcome," said the chief. "There's a woman outside who called us from a restaurant called McGinty's. She said something about you being there and telling her to call the police. She's outside right now."

"Thank you," said Hazel she walked outside and saw Marissa standing. "Hey, Marissa," said Hazel. "You okay?"

"Fine," said Marissa. "How's Gary?"

"I'm not sure," replied Hazel. "They're taking him to the hospital now. Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah," said Marissa. Hazel turned around and saw Crumb talking to a couple of police officers and Nikki walking toward them.

"They said they're taking him to Cook County Hospital," said Nikki.

"Then that's where we're headed," said Hazel. Hazel, Marissa, and Nikki got a cab and took it to the hospital.

???

Nikki, and Hazel sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on Gary. Marissa had gone to find a payphone to get a hold of his parents. It was obvious that Nikki and Hazel were still pissed at each other. "Still think he had anything to do with it?" asked Hazel angrily.

"No," said Nikki quietly, "but I'm still wondering how he knew."

"Some people know things," said Hazel. "I'm sorry."

"What?" asked Nikki. Hazel never really said those words.

"I'm sorry," repeated Hazel. "You're right. I needed a partner and I needed a friend. It's just sometimes, I like to deal with things on my own."

"I'm sorry too," said Nikki, "but I'm still thinking you know, there's something more."

Hazel looked over at Nikki and asked, "What?"

"You know," said Nikki with a smile. "I'm sure you know."

Hazel glared at Nikki and turned back around. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"What?" asked Nikki obviously. "I'm just teasing you."

"I'm talking about working for the FBI," said Hazel. "You were right about more than one thing. I never really wanted to work for the FBI."

"Then why do you?" asked Nikki.

"I don't know," said Hazel. "I guess it was just there one day. It's like I picked the most obscure option I could and decided that was for me. I don't know. Maybe I just need real time off. A real vacation."

"Where you gonna go?" asked Nikki.

"Smalton, Pennsylvania," replied Hazel quietly. "It's a small town about thirty miles from Philadelphia."

"May I ask why?" asked Nikki.

"It's where I'm from," said Hazel. "Gonna go visit my family. My brothers are throwing a party for my parent's wedding anniversary. I wasn't gonna go before because of work, but I think I really need the time off."

"How long have they been married?" asked Nikki.

"Thirty-six years," answered Hazel.

"And you weren't gonna go?" asked Nikki sounding almost angry.

"You don't understand," said Hazel. "My family is a little odd. I have seven brothers the oldest is thirty-six, the youngest is sixteen. Five of my brothers are married and another is getting married in August. Most of them have kids, I have a dog. Can you tell where there might be a conflict."

Nikki nodded her head. "I hope you don't quit," said Nikki. "I kinda like having you for a partner."

"Maybe you'll get lucky," said Hazel. "You'll get a new partner that'll be just like you."

"Thanks," said Nikki with a smile.

"Impulsive and annoying," Hazel added at the last minute.

"You had to have the last laugh, didn't you?" said Nikki.

"Of course," said Hazel, "but just to make you feel better, I was wrong."

Nikki laughed and they went back to waiting.

???

"What's taking so long?" asked Nikki.

"Obviously you've never had to sit in a waiting room," said Hazel. "The key part is wait."

"What could be taking this long," asked Nikki.

"Who knows," replied Hazel. "It seems like time stands still when you're in a hospital."

"Do you think something is wrong?" asked Nikki.

"He's going to be alright," said Marissa.

"Of course he is," said Hazel. "He's pretty tough."

"So where are the doctors?" asked Nikki.

"Busy," answered Hazel. "Hospitals are busy places." Nikki looked over at Hazel and saw that she was a little pale.

A doctor walked over to them and asked, "You're the ones here for Gary Hobson, right?"

"Yes," replied Marissa.

"How'd he know?" asked Nikki.

"You went up and asked five times," replied Hazel.

Marissa ignored them and asked the doctor, "How is he?"

"It could be worse," said the doctor. "He has a minor concussion and the stab wound took about twenty-one stitches to close and he lost a bit blood. He's going to need to take it easy for awhile, but after a week of rest he should be fine. You can go in and see him, but please one at a time. We have him on a strong painkiller and he's a little out of it. His room is number 409."

"Thanks," said Marissa. Nikki, Hazel, and Marissa stood up and walked towards Gary's room.

Hazel helped Marissa over to Gary's bed and then left the room. "Gary?" she said.

Gary opened his eyes and looked up. "Hey," he said hoarsely.

"How you feeling?" asked Marissa.

"Tired," replied Gary, "but better than before."

"You had us all worried," said Marissa.

"Sorry," replied Gary.

"I'm just glad you're alright," said Marissa. They talked for a few more minutes and then Marissa walked back out in the hall.

Hazel walked into the room and over to the bed. "When I left last time, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble," said Hazel with a laugh.

"You did," said Gary.

"Yeah," said Hazel, "and I brought trouble with me. I'm really sorry about all this. I really didn't mean for all this to happen."

"I know," said Gary. "It wasn't your fault."

"I've got something that belongs to you," said Hazel. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper. "I got it special delivery at my hotel." She handed it to Gary and then stuck her hands back in her pockets. "I don't know how you deal with it. I had it for a couple of hours and I was freaking out."

"Thanks," said Gary. "It's hard sometimes. I guess I'm just used to it."

"I don't know how," said Hazel. "I'd also like to say good-bye. I'll probably be gone by tomorrow and I kind of wanted to say good-bye. I've got a few things I need to finish up and then I'll be one my way. This time, I hope you can take it easy."

"Bye," said Gary as he started to fall asleep.

Hazel laughed and shook her head. "Bye," she quietly as she left the room. Hazel saw Nikki and Marissa talking down the hall and walked up to them. "You going in?" she asked Nikki.

"Nah," said Nikki as she shook her head. "I don't really know him and we're unofficial. I think we should be on our way."

"Alright," said Hazel. "Good-bye, Marissa."

"Bye," said Marissa. "Thank you."

"No," said Hazel. "We caused the trouble and I'm sorry for it."

"Think you'll be coming back to Chicago soon?" asked Marissa.

"I don't know," replied Hazel. "I don't what I'm gonna do."

"Good-bye," said Nikki.

"Bye," said Marissa.

Nikki and Hazel walked down the hospital hall. "Are you really gonna quit?" asked Nikki as they got on the elevator.

"I don't know," said Hazel. "Maybe."

"Why?" asked Nikki.

"Cause you're right," said Hazel. "I shouldn't be in the FBI."

"I never said you shouldn't," said Nikki. "I just said you didn't seem like you would be."

"I just don't know yet," said Hazel. "I just don't."

Nikki shook her head and sighed. "I hope you reconsider."

"I don't,"muttered Hazel. The elevator doors opened and they left the hospital.

**The End**

???????????????????????????????????????

There will probably more stories with Hazel because she if by far my favorite character I have ever created. Hope you liked it. Bye.


End file.
